


an old boy, but still good

by bonebo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blind Jack, boot licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse McCree had almost forgotten how much he likes this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an old boy, but still good

He’d almost forgotten how much he likes this.

Soldier: 76 on his knees for him, stripped down to his boots so he can see the thick cock bobbing hard and excited between his legs, smearing pre-cum on the faint hair covering the slight chub of his lower belly; the precious visor laid in the corner of the room with the rest of 76’s gear, and those milky blue eyes looking around vacantly, trying to pick any kind of shape out in the dark. The old soldier’s throat works as he swallows down a soft whine, shuffling forward on his knees, desperate for any noise to break the silence of the room.

McCree loves it.

“You’ve missed me, ain’t’cha, Jack?” he murmurs, shrugging off the wall and walking toward 76; the soldier’s head snaps toward him at the sound of his voice, blind eyes widening as he nods. “Yeah…’s what I thought. Missed having someone to do this with.”

76 makes a noise too strangled-sounding to be called a keen--a noise of desperation and raw need--and McCree smiles, stopping just shy of the other man’s face and running a hand through his silver hair. His fingers rub lightly behind Jack’s ear as he says, “Why don’t’cha go ahead and get down for me...you remember how I like it, right?”

76 looks loathe to pull away from McCree’s hand, but slowly drops himself down; his chest and shoulders go against the dirty ground, while his hips hike up, baring the clench of his hole to the room. His cock hangs full and heavy between his legs, already drooling pre-cum on the floor--but McCree’s not worried about the mess. He’ll have the soldier clean it up later.

“Yeah….there you go.” McCree’s grin goes lopsided, cock stirring in his pants. He lazily nudges the toe of his boot against 76’s face and chuckles at the eager tongue that peeks out to lick over the dusty leather. “There’s a good boy.”


End file.
